


A Light in the Dark

by paradossodimenta



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Bittersweet Ending, Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Fluff, Fluffy, Long-Distance Friendship, M/M, eichi and seiya are only briefly mentioned, im new to tags idk what im doing, its really just a lot of the two of them being cute friends and supporting each other, mutually supportive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradossodimenta/pseuds/paradossodimenta
Summary: Two boys with two dreams and what feels like an entire world between them keeping them from holding each other while the rest of the world bears down on them.Kohaku and Aira chatting and sharing their struggles and supporting each other.
Relationships: Oukawa Kohaku/Shiratori Aira
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	A Light in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever fic. I'm very nervous but excited. Please treat me gently lol.  
> There's no set timeline though I do reference some things in the main story like DDD.  
> Whenever there is a page break it's been at least a day between the logs. I more or less played fast and loose with the timeline lol

Some days were harder than others. This day particularly hard. Another rejection and another night of laying in his bed and scrolling on his phone aimlessly. The only light in the room shone from his phone. Shiratori Aira was about to go to sleep and give up on his scrolling when he happened upon his favorite chat site. He often would use it as a place to scream about the latest idol news and some fellow idol fans would interact with him. He had tried to really befriend some of them but none of them seemed interested in becoming friends. Just talking about idols. Aira thought that it was okay that way.  
What perked his interested wasn't an idol related forum though. It was a new user with the name 'Sakura'. Whoever they were they had commented on one of the idol threads and had gotten into a heated debate with one of the idol fans. It was a thread comparing the old and new Valkyrie's. It seemed Sakura really didn't know a lot about idols. Aira was confused why someone like that was on this sorta thread. He decided to reach out and without thinking he sent the unknown person a friend request. He was surprised when the person accepted immediately and his phone opened a new chat log. 

.•° ✿ °•..•° ✿ °•..•° ✿ °•..•° ✿ °•..•° ✿ °•..•° ✿ °•..•° ✿ °•.

Sakura has accepted Rabu’s friend request.  
Chat log started. 9:57pm.  
Rabu: Thanks for accepting my request!  
Sakura: Hmm yeah.  
Rabu: He he, your name is Sakura but you’re a boy right?  
Sakura: Does it matter?  
Rabu: Eh?! I didn’t mean anything by it!! Honest!! I think Sakura works for a boy too!!  
Sakura: You’re really strange, Rabu-han  
Rabu: Maybe, but aren’t you strange too?  
Sakura: I guess you got me there. So why’d you wanna friend me anyway?  
Rabu: Well, I really liked what you posted on that forum and instead of cluttering it all up with my chatter I figured we could just have our own chat log. I really felt what you wrote and I thought maybe you were someone like me. I thought maybe we could just hang and talk and stuff  
Sakura: I guess that’s okay. Not like I have anything else to do.  
Rabu: Great! Okay so number one question I must pose to my new best friend! Who’s your favorite idol?!  
Sakura: When did you suddenly decide on your own that we’re best friends?!  
Rabu: Answer the question!!  
Sakura: I don’t know, I never cared for idols!! I guess Hidaka Seiya????  
Rabu: Hmmm, good tastes, good tastes. Friendship test passed.  
Sakura: I suddenly feel very tired  
Rabu: Oh, that’s right tomorrow is school and it’s already this late. We can talk more tomorrow, Sakucchi  
Sakura: You’re already giving me a nickname?!  
Rabu: he he, night night, Sakucchi!~  
Rabu has logged off. 

.•° ✿ °•..•° ✿ °•..•° ✿ °•..•° ✿ °•..•° ✿ °•..•° ✿ °•..•° ✿ °•.

Sakura has logged on 5:10pm  
Sakura: Evening  
Rabu: Welcome back!  
Sakura: Why do I get the feeling you’re just always online?  
Rabu: Huh? Well, I’m not _always_ online. I just have notifs turned on my phone  
Sakura: Notifs?  
Rabu: Notifications. Whenever you log on or write something in the chat my phone makes a ‘ding!’ noise so I know you’re on. You come on pretty randomly so it’s a great way to not miss you  
Sakura: o-oh, I wasn’t aware you looked forward to talking to me so much…  
Rabu: Of course I do!!! You’re my number one bestest friend!!  
Sakura: Heh, thanks. Idk how much I believe it but you’re also not the type to go around using useless flattery.  
Rabu: He he he, I’m totally serious, Sakucchi! Don’t you like talking to me too?  
Sakura: I mean, yeah. If I didn’t I wouldn’t keep coming online when I’m supposed to be studying.  
Rabu: Sakucchi is a bad student! You should study and not waste time on me!  
Sakura: I’m not wasting time! It’s called multitasking  
Rabu: I think this is called you misdirecting me again to get off the topic of you admitting to liking to talk to me  
Sakura: Hmph  
Rabu: he he he, it’s okay I’ll be honest for the both of us!!~  
Rabu: But really you should focus on your studying. Imma stay up to practice for an audition so just message when you’re done okay?  
Sakura: I guess that’s fine. Have fun with practice. Good luck  
Rabu: You too! Good luck with studying!  
Sakura has logged off. 5:40pm 

Aira unlocked his phone when he heard his phone buzz to let him know Sakura was back. He smiled despite feeling like his limbs were made of lead. 

Sakura has logged on. 10:02pm  
Sakura: How was practice?  
Rabu: Can’t type, too tired. Even breathing hurts.  
Sakura: Idk much about idol training but idk if you’re supposed to be dying.  
Rabu: I’ll be fine. I just don’t have any natural talent so I gotta try a million times harder.  
Sakura: Hm, I think you got a lot of talent. You work really hard too, I’m sure someone like you is gonna be a really great super idol.  
Rabu: hehe, thanks sakucchi. How was studying?  
Sakura: Not sure. I guess I’ll find out when I get my test done tomorrow but I studied until all the words started to blur together and I figured that was a good time to stop.  
Sakura: Hey, Rabu-han can I ask you something?  
Rabu: Yeah, what is it?  
Sakura: Why do you wanna be an idol so bad anyway?  
Rabu: Because idols are living happiness! They bring smiles and joy to everyone. I’ve always loved idols!!! Even when I’m really sad and down on myself I just listen to some of my favorite songs or rewatch my favorite shows and it's like I’ve been filled with all new energy!! Don’t you have something like that?  
Sakura: Hmmm I don't think so? I never paid too much attention to idols or music. I guess when I’m feeling down I think about my cousin. I don't see him much anymore but when we were kids he was always real nice to me. Those memories make me happy.  
Rabu: There!! Like that!! That’s what idols do for me. They make me happy. Like I’m all warm and loved even though they don’t know me. I wanna be like that for someone else! Even if it's just one person. If my singing or performing can touch their heart and make them feel warm and loved then I’ve done the most important job of an idol.  
Sakura: I think you already do that Rabu-han  
Rabu: Huh? What do you mean?  
Sakura: I just mean that I think you already make people feel warm and loved even if you’re not a big idol yet.  
Rabu: I doubt it, no one really knows my name yet. I haven’t gotten any jobs and all my auditions end up with being laughed at or critiqued so badly I cry. Lol I’m sure my name is gonna be blacklisted at this point.  
Sakura: Well, I think you’re an idol so you got at least one fan  
Rabu: asdfghjkl THANK YOU TT.TT  
Sakura: Don’t worry so much, Rabu-han. I’m rooting for you. Good luck on your next audition, you gotta tell me how it goes.  
Rabu: Hm, I will. Tell me how your test goes. Let’s both do our best!

.•° ✿ °•..•° ✿ °•..•° ✿ °•..•° ✿ °•..•° ✿ °•..•° ✿ °•..•° ✿ °•.

Sakura has logged on. 11:15pm  
Sakura: Evening.  
Rabu: Evening, Sakucchi! Did you pass your test?  
Sakura: Hm. I did well. My parents think I could have done better and my tutor agrees.  
Rabu: But you passed? Your parents must be really strict. You don’t gotta talk about it if you don’t want to but it sure seems like they put a lot of pressure on you.  
Sakura: Yeah. I’m the only boy and I’m expected to lead my family but if I keep failing then it’ll go to my elder sister. It’s very traditional I guess. I just gotta keep working hard to earn their favor. What about you? How was the audition?  
Rabu: They were at least nice about telling me no. They suggested I sign up with a studio to get more lessons on singing and dancing but idk how I’ll get the money for that. My parents support me but I don’t think they’d want to spend that kind of money on something they don’t think I’m good at.  
Sakura: Supportive or strict, parents are still parents.  
Rabu: That’s true. Is that why you tend to be on really late, Sakucchi? Cause your parents are strict?  
Sakura: Yeah, my daytime life is really well organized. I try to find time to sneak on when I need to use my laptop for one of my tutoring sessions but most of the time I gotta wait till my parents are asleep.  
Rabu: Makes sense, did you plan on staying up some more?  
Sakura: Not sure, why?  
Rabu: Well if you have some headphones close by I can share with you this new recorded live. It looks like there was an official recording of the final round of the DDD at Yumenosaki. I already know who won because of the news but I still thought it’d be fun to watch it with you.  
Sakura:Yeah sure, gimme a second to find my headphones. 

.•° ✿ °•..•° ✿ °•..•° ✿ °•..•° ✿ °•..•° ✿ °•..•° ✿ °•..•° ✿ °•.

Sakura has logged on 2:03am  
Rabu: !!!!  
Rabu: Sakucchi!  
Sakura: Ah, Rabu-han, morning  
Rabu: Is two am morning or is it still night time?  
Sakura: Huh, not sure. Just woke up, figured it’d be morning  
Rabu: WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU JUST WOKE UP?!  
Sakura: Nghn, it’s too early for shouting  
Rabu: You can’t hear shouts in a chat room  
Sakura: It's still big caps.  
Rabu: … …  
Sakura: I meant to take a nap and I guess I just overslept. What’s your excuse, Rabu-han?  
Rabu: Eh?! The focus has been redirected!  
Sakura: Kokoko~  
Rabu: Hmmm I was reading some articles and I kinda lost track of time.  
Sakura: Oh? More idol stuff?  
Rabu: Yeah! I gotta know everything I can if Imma become a top idol!  
Sakura: Must be nice to have such a focus.  
Rabu: You don’t have a focus Sakucchi?  
Sakura: Is sweets a focus?  
Rabu: I don’t think so.  
Sakura: Then I don’t think so.  
Rabu: Why don’t you think about becoming an idol too?  
Rabu: I think you’d be really good at it. You’re easy to talk to and you always listen to me go on and on about my favorite units and all the details. Who knows, maybe if we both become super popular we could perform on stage together and we’d never even know it was us cause we haven’t met irl.  
Sakura: Rabu-han I think you’re getting over excited again  
Rabu: TT.TT but it’d be cool  
Sakura: idk, I don't think my family would like that much  
Rabu: Oh yeah, I forget sometimes that Sakucchi’s family is really strict. You’re like a princess in a castle being guarded by a dragon  
Sakura: eh? I don't’ really like being called a princess but I guess i can’t deny the rest much  
Rabu: he he <3 don’t worry sakucchi I’ll be your white knight and come rescue you  
Rabu: as soon as I figure out the train system to Kyoto  
Sakura: I’d rather you not lol. This is fine. Just having someone to talk to all the time about anything is enough. Thanks Rabu-han  
Rabu: Huh? Don’t mention it. You listen to all my cringey ramblings and hot takes all the time. I’m glad Sakucci never gets tired listening to me say the same stuff over and over  
Sakura: Not at all. I think it’s great you’re so passionate about something. You gotta become a really big idol so I can watch you on TV and look up articles.  
Rabu: I will!  
Sakura: Well then you should probably go to sleep. I’m sure idols need their beauty sleep and stuff. Imma stay up and watch some shows till I fall back to sleep  
Rabu: hmm you’re probably right. My mom says I won’t grow anymore if I don’t sleep regularly. I don’t wanna be stunted my whole life!  
Sakura: Good, good, then night night, Rabu-han  
Rabu: You too, try to get more rest. See you tomorrow. Or, well I guess later today, he he. Night Sakucchi. 

.•° ✿ °•..•° ✿ °•..•° ✿ °•..•° ✿ °•..•° ✿ °•..•° ✿ °•..•° ✿ °•.

Rabu has logged on 3:16pm  
Sakura: Welcome back, I thought you said you always had your phone on?  
Rabu: I normally do but I let the battery die on accident. I just got home.  
Sakura: How did it go?  
Rabu: I don’t wanna talk about it.  
Sakura: That bad? I’m telling you all these guys have no eyes. If they just took a second to see how amazing you are you’d be on top by now.  
Rabu: I doubt that. One lady was nice and said maybe I should try again after I’ve had my voice change. She said that I currently sound like gears grating together.  
Sakura: That’s rude.  
Rabu: Worse. The head judge said ‘Oh you’re that guy’ but like he said my last name. It’s just as I always feared. I’ve failed so many auditions at so many places that they all know how awful I am!! I have a stigma!! A reputation!! I’m one of those people who’s sick and has their skin coming off and now no one wants to touch me!!  
Sakura: A leper?  
Rabu: Yeah!! One of those!! I’ve been blacklisted, I’ve really been blacklisted!!  
Sakura: I’m sure it’ll be fine. You’ve said your self that lots of idols have setbacks and stuff. Didn’t you say that FINE guy was hospitalized for a whole year before becoming a top idol or something  
Rabu: SAKUCCHI YOU CAN’T SO CASUALLY COMPARE ME TO TENSHOUIN EICHI-SAMA  
Sakura: Eh?! I don’t really get it but my point is everyone has setbacks. So what if that guy knew your name? Just think of it as a means of having your name out there. Yeah it might not be good right now but they _know_ your name! That’s a good thing. That means when you go to your next audition and you’ve improved they can say ‘wow this is that guy, idk why that other group rejected him he’s amazing.’ It’ll be just like that  
Rabu: Hmmm, you spoil me too much  
Sakura: Do not, you threatened to come to Kyoto on multiple occasions to ‘rescue’ me. Who’s spoiling who?  
Rabu: Maybe we spoil each other? It feels nice though. Being spoiled. I don’t have friends in school and my parents think I’m wasting my youth on something I’m just not good at. They never tell me to quit but my dad sometimes leaves magazines on the coffee table about things like managing idols or producing them. I guess they think since I love idols if I could just work with them behind the scenes that would make me happy but I don’t wanna be a producer, I wanna be an idol.  
Sakura: I understand. You already know I’m homeschooled and my parents are strict about everything. You’re really the only person I can talk to and even if you don't mean it I still like it when you say things like thinking I can be more than I am and stuff.  
Rabu: Of course! Remember? You may have said it in the spur of the moment or without thinkin’ about but you said that ‘we’ would fight for our dreams. Things are more bearable and less lonely when I remind myself that someone is cheering for me and fighting with me.  
Rabu: Hmmm I really wish you could live closer. You say you’re not good at singing or dancing but I think you’re just modest and I know you say you don’t wanna be an idol but I think even just dancing and singing with someone else would be nice. We could be a dynamic duo unit like Valkyrie! Though maybe with less uhhh intense choreo??  
Sakura: kokoko, perhaps maybe more like 2wink? Since we’re the same age and if I remember right we’re also about the same height. Though I doubt anyone would mistake us for looking alike  
Rabu: Probably not, he he but 2wink always seem to be having fun. Being part of a big unit sounds fun cause then there are so many people to get to know but being with just one other person sounds nice too. I guess I just wish I wasn’t alone.  
Sakura: I’m sorry.  
Rabu: why are you sorry?!  
Sakura: idk, that I don't live close?  
Rabu: he he, sakucchi is apologizing for silly things again~  
Sakura: and Rabu-han is teasing me for being considerate again, maybe I do spoil you too much if you always tease me  
Rabu: I can’t help it. I can’t be like this around anyone else. I gotta head off for a bit. My mom’s calling for me. I think she wants me to help with dinner. I’ll see you later.  
Sakura: Hmm, see ya.  
Sakura has logged off. 4:20pm 

.•° ✿ °•..•° ✿ °•..•° ✿ °•..•° ✿ °•..•° ✿ °•..•° ✿ °•..•° ✿ °•.

Sakura has logged on. 9:31am  
Sakura: Are you in school?  
Rabu: Yeah, I’m on my phone, what’s up?  
Sakura: My parents are getting more strict with my internet use so I had to sneak on. I just wanted to let you know in case I vanish. Try not to freak out again.  
Rabu: I won’t!!  
Rabu: Will you be okay?  
Sakura: Yeah. I’ll be alright. You said it yourself, it’s easier to fight when you will like you’re fighting with someone, right?  
Rabu: Yeah! When I get home I’ll make you a playlist! That way even if we can’t talk all the time I can give you my favorite songs and when you listen to them it’ll feel like I’m cheering you on!  
Sakura: You don’t have to do that  
Rabu: I want to!! I’ll send a file over tonight. You should head off so you don’t get in trouble so you can download the songs!  
Sakura: Alright. Have fun at school, Rabu-han.  
Rabu: You too, try and have fun with your tutors, Sakucchi. 

.•° ✿ °•..•° ✿ °•..•° ✿ °•..•° ✿ °•..•° ✿ °•..•° ✿ °•..•° ✿ °•.

Sakura has logged on. 1:10am  
Sakura: Rabu you online?  
Sakura: I listened to the songs you gave me. I really like them. I can see why you like idols so much. Idk if I’m completely sold but I like the duo with the red-head and the ponytail guy.  
Sakura: You’re probably asleep and that’s good. You should be asleep. You’ll be small forever if you don’t sleep properly.  
Sakura: I don’t know when I’ll be able to get back online. I told my tutor that I just wanted to keep hold of my laptop overnight so I could perfect my paper.  
Sakura: I know that this could all be over but I wanted to let you know that I think you’re an amazing idol and you inspire me everyday and that you have to promise to never ever give up on your dream, if you do I’ll never forgive you.  
Sakura: I know your entrance exam and audition for Yumenosaki is coming up and I know you’re working really hard and I  
Sakura: I’m your fan, Rabu-han and you’re my best friend too. I promise to not give up either. One day I’m going to be free from here and you’re going to be an idol and I’ll come to your live and cheer you on and you can show me everything that we’ve talked about. Even if it takes one hundred years. I will be free.  
Sakura: Goodnight, Rabu-han. Sleep well, and thank you. 

Aira felt the buzz of his phone vaguely but he was too tired. The day had been far too long. When he finally woke up he rolled himself up into a sitting position. Sending a quick message to let Sakura know that he was awake before properly reading everything he missed. His heart growing heavy as he read. 

Read at 6:23am  
Rabu: I can’t believe you wrote so much while I was asleep! Gimme a sec to read it, okay?  
Rabu: Why does this feel like goodbye for real and I wasn’t even awake for it! I had been studying so long that I must have fallen asleep, I’m so sorry Sakucchi I didn’t mean to miss you!  
Rabu: I really hope I get to see you again. I promise I’ll become an idol. I’ll make sure to get up on that sparkling stage and I’ll pull you up with me! Even if you’re in a dark place right now, I’ll make sure to light it all up so you can find an exit. I promise, it’s a pact between best friends. We’ll both keep fighting for our dreams until the bitter end, Sakucchi! So you can’t give up either or I’ll never forgive you!

Even as he sent the last message it was hard to imagine not waking up and talking to Sakura everyday. He would hold their promise close to his heart but part of him feared that he'd never be able to pull Sakura onto that shining stage. 

.•° ✿ °•..•° ✿ °•..•° ✿ °•..•° ✿ °•..•° ✿ °•..•° ✿ °•..•° ✿ °•.

As time wore on Aira continued to work hard. He still went on the forums every so often. Sakura was never online. He got into Yumenosaki. He found himself messaging into the since dead group chat to let his absent friend know about his acceptance and that he was one step closer to his dream and to fulfilling his promise to Sakura. Being an idol wasn't all sunshine and rainbows and there was still times when he felt like giving up but he preserved. 

It was shortly after he had become a part of his first unit that he was introduced to the members of Crazy:B. There was something about the boy named Oukawa Kohaku that seemed familiar. Like a nostalgic memory without a name. He couldn't help staring at the pinkette when he thought he wasn't looking. Aira wasn't sure what was going on but he hoped he could be friends with the fellow first year. it had been so long since he had a friend his age. Not since Sakura. He hoped he was doing well.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first fic!  
> I figured a chat room style was an easy way to get started.  
> I started off with trying to do Kohaku's accent but decided to forego it since the two of them are chatting back and forth.  
> This was something I had in mind as soon as a friend told me one of the translators on twitter found out Kohaku was Aira's old online penpal. Kohaku is my favorite of the new kids and I've been really enjoying the limited Kohaira content on here and finally got convinced by my friends to make my own food so I did it! I made my Kohaira fic!  
> This was also created as a part of a pact I made with my two other friends to bring more Kohaira content.  
> Please let me know what you liked and didn't like and what I can improve. I'm a newborn babe to fic writing and these characters. Again, thanks for reading.


End file.
